1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface system and a flat panel display using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, there have been extensive developments of various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume compared to cathode ray tubes. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), etc.
Such flat panel displays use an interface system to transmit data from an external system to an internal data driver. The interface system is divided into a transmitting unit installed in the external system, and a receiving unit installed in a panel, etc. The transmitting unit supplies data from the external system to the receiving unit. The receiving unit transmits the data, supplied from the transmitting unit, to the data driver.
Then, the data driver generates a data signal corresponding to the data supplied to the data driver, and supplies the generated data signal to data lines.
The above-mentioned conventional interface system requires a clock having high frequency since data is typically transmitted between the transmitter and the receiver by one bit (i.e., serially in one bit streams).